Like A Withering Rose
by OniProductions
Summary: He looked at me with his burning crimson eyes, eyeing me with apprehension. He opened his mouth to say something. His fangs were visible. A vampire. No. "Kai..." Vampire Fic. KaixRei and a bit TysonxMax. R&R!
1. Prologue

**OniProduction Presents: Like A Withering Rose**

**A/N: Hi Guys! I noticed that there are only a few people that upload KaRe fic so I decided to make one. I hope you guys enjoy! This Chapter is in Rei's POV**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Run. I can't stop now. Not now..._

Breathing heavily, I can feel beads of sweat roll down my forehead. I look up at the moonless sky and turned around to see dead vines hanging form the trees. I've been running for hours not even taking a wink of rest despite my tired feet. Faster. I have to run faster. I turned to look at my back. I can see vines, trees and nothing more.

_Nothing..._

I turned to face forward only to find out that I'm near the edge of a hill. I try to stop but it was no use. Damn!I fell. My clothes were slit to pieces by the protruding branches during my fall. I searched for injuries, eyeing the parts where my clothes were torn and relaxed. There were none. I look down to see the decomposing leaves, drops of red were visible. Wait. No it cant be!

_Blood..._

I can't bleed now. I look around. Everything was quiet and nothing was stirring. I tore a piece of cloth from my sash and hastily wrapped it around my bleeding shoulder. I got up and started running, the cold wind brushing my cheeks dispersing the beads of sweat that were forming. I closed my eyes for a minute hoping that IT won't chase me. Yes... I am being chased by a berserk monster after my seemingly delicious blood. Why am I in this damned forest anyway?

-- **Flashback --**

_We wen't to camp near the woods for a few weeks to train for the upcoming tournament. _

_"AHHHHHHHH!! I'm so hungry!" a navy-haired lad cried. He has been like that for quite a few hours, running and whirling around like a baby being drawn away from its favorite toy. I sighed. Why can't he act mature for once._

_"Tyson... how many times do I have to tell you. We should wait for Kai to come back before we start eating," I said closing my eyes trying to compose my growing impatience with my overly loud companion. _

_"But Ray! I can't wait anymore! I'm a growing boy you know! Max! Chief! Rei! You guys are hungry too right?!" he said moving in between the cheery blonde and the bespectacled boy. True, even I am growing hungry. It has been hours since our stoic captain left for his 'personal' training. I cant help but wonder if he's alright. That's it, I made up my mind. I stood up and went for the door._

_"I'll go look for him. Don't eat until I come back!" I said while closing the door behind me._

--**End Flashback**--

An eerie sound stopped my train of thoughts and made me shiver.

"There you are my beautiful dinner." A woman in her late twenties whispered behind my ears. I shuddered. She was standing behind me an arm around my waist stopping me from moving. She removed the piece of cloth I had around my shoulder and looked at my wound.

"My... my... I'm lucky tonight. Such a beautiful face with delicious blood..." She said while licking the trail of blood flowing from my abrasion. Instinct kicked in. I stepped on her foot and used my elbows to hit her face. She let go of my waist and backed a few steps away from me.

_Run..._

I started to run but I was pinned to a tree by the woman. She was fast, too fast for me to get away. Now that she's in front of me, I can clearly distinguish her face. She was stunning. She had shoulder length wavy auburn hair, luscious red lips, very pale skin and sparkling amethyst eyes. How can a woman this beautiful be a blood-sucking monster?

"Fiesty aren't we. No need to worry. This will be over faster than you think." She parted her lips, showing me her growing fangs. Her beautiful amethyst eyes grew darker. It was filled with lust, lust for my blood. She tightened her grip on my shoulders, her nails digging into my flesh making blood pour out of from it. She moved closer. I closed my eyes hoping this was a dream. Wait, no... A nightmare.

_Help..._

I whimpered as she licked my neck. She smirked and licked her lips before biting my neck. I can feel my energy being drained while she sucked my blood from me. I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes but I held them back. I bit my lips to stop the whimper from coming out of my mouth. She stopped. I opened my eyes to see her retreating.

"Goodbye little one... Someone's coming. It's such a shame I can't turn you...'' and with that she vanished. I collapsed and leaned on the trunk of the tree for support. I slowly moved my hand upward to touch my neck. I can feel my whole world crumble. Was I dying? I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. Standing in front of me was a slate haired teen with blue triangles painted on his cheeks. He looked at me with his burning crimson eyes, eyeing me with apprehension. He opened his mouth to say something. His fangs were visible. A vampire. No...

"Kai..."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

A/N: Well... this was short ;p Hopefully the next chapter would be longer... I'll probably upload next week... Every chapter would be updated 1 week or 2 weeks after (I have school you know :p)**


	2. Chapter 1: Vampire

**OniProductions Presents: Like A Withering Rose**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to all who read this and reviewed after! I had nothing to better to do so I wrote this ;p This Chapter will be in a Normal POV!**

**Legend: **"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vampire**

"Kai..."

Rei looked weak. His clothes were torn and disheveled. He was leaning on the tree breathing heavily. _'What happened to him? Could it be... that woman... No... Rei...' _Kai took a peek at Rei's neck, his crimson blood flowing down from his wounds.Kai sat on the pile of dried leaves and leaned closer to Rei, resisting the urge to lick the blood flowing from his neck. He raised his arms and touched Ray's cheek with the back of his hand. He was cold. Rei looked at Kai, his golden orbs becoming dull, and said, "Kai... am I dying?..."

"Who did this?" Kai whispered. _'Whoever did this will pay! I should have followed that bitch! Damn! Why him of all people?! Why Rei?!' _Kai cupped Rei's cheeks with his hands. Rei twitched a little but relaxed. _'No... he's close to dying... I can't turn him into a... a monster like me! I have no choice... he's dying... but I don't want him to suffer the cruel fate of an immortal...'_ Kai thought. Rei looked up at Kai. Rei cupped one of Kai's cheeks with his hand, his usually bright and golden eyes were now lifeless.

"Kai you haven't answered my question..." Rei smiled but his expression was still pained. He slwly closed his eyes and muttered an inaudible 'goodbye'.

'_No... Rei you can't die! I won't let you!__' _Kai thought as he raised his hand, bit his wrist and sucked the blood flowing from it. He reached for Rei's head pulling him closer, their lips amost touching.Closer...their lips met. Kai conveyed the blood from his mouth to Rei's and quickly pulled their lips apart.

"Rei... please don't die on me now..." Kai said desolately. Rei twitched and caught Kai's attention. Kai watched Rei's body move, his eyes full of hope. Rei slowly opened his eyes. They were glowing. His wounds were healing and his skin became as pale as Kai's. There was somehting different about him. He became even more gorgeous. The edge of his lips rose and formed a small smile. Rei leaned closer to Kai and said, "Thanks Kai." Kai stood up, reached for Rei's hand and pulled him up. He saw Rei eyeing his bloody wrist, so he held it up and said, "Drink." Ray was taken aback for a moment but complied knowing what he had become. Walking closer to Kai, Rei felt a tinge of nervousness enter his system. This was his stoic and cold captain he's talking about. Of course Rei would feel nervous.

"Kai... I can't..." Rei whispered.

"Rei... you do know that you're a vampire now right?" Kai asked recieving a nod from Rei. _'I guess I'll have to explain it to him.'_ Kai thought as he sighed. He sat on the ground and motioned for Rei to sit beside him. Once they were settled, Kai asked, "You know what a vampire is right?"

"Yes... they suck blood from people to stay alive. Right?" Rei said. '_Good... at least he knows." _Kai thought.

"Yes, they suck blood to stay alive. That's why you have to drink my blood Rei... to stay alive." Kai said as he held his arm up near Rei's nose. Rei's eye twitched as he smelled the pleasant smell of Kai's delectable blood. '_You can't resist Ray... it will make you go insane.' _Kai thought, seeing Rei's eyes glow and his fangs grow out of his mouth. Hesitantly, Ray took Kai's arm and licked the blood flowing from it. Rei's eyed widened in shock. He never tasted anything so... addicting. The taste of Kai's blood made him want more. Rei stopped licking Kai's wrist and bit it. Rei stole a quick glance at Kai hoping he did not hurt him. Kai looked the same, emotionless and cold. Knowing this, Rei continued to drink Kai's blood until he's content.

"Let's go back." Kai said after Rei finished drinking his blood. Rei nodded and followed Kai. Their walk to the cabin was quiet. None of them uttered a word. '_I hope they don't find out'_ Rei thought. "Don't worry." Kai said as if reading Rei's thoughts. Rei gave him a small smile. '_He acts like he doesn't care when he really does.' _Rei chuckled. Kai looked at him and raised an eyebrow amused. Again, Rei just gave him another smile.

"AHHHHHHH!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!! I WAS DYING OF FATIGUE HERE!!" Tyson, the navy-haired boy, shouted. Rei could have sworn he saw Kai's eye twitch in annoyance. Tyson and Kai often fight even if it were about the smallest things.

"Who cares about you bottomless pit, Tyson!" Kai said harshly while giving the navy-haired lad one of his famous glare. '_Uh, oh... I better stop them before it gets worse' _Rei thought. He walked closer to Tyson and Kai, trying to separate them from each other.

"Rei you look a bit... pale and what happened to your clothes?" Kenny a.k.a Chief said while adjusting his glasses making the others look at him.

"The Chief's right Rei. You look a bit...um... different and um... you should change your clothes." Hilary said, a tinge of red spreading across her cheeks. '_Oh no! Maybe they'll find out'_ Rei glanced at Kai asking for help. Kai just gave him a smirk. Rei frowned and turned to look at the side away from Kai.

"I'm fine... Just a little tired and about my clothes... I... um... tripped and rolled down the hill... hehe... Anyway, I'll go to sleep now... Night guys!" Rei said as he quickly turned around and went to his and Kai's room.

"Hey Kai... did something happen to Rei aside the rolling down the mountain incident? He did look a bit pale." Max, the flaxen-haired boy, asked.

"Hn. I don't know." Kai said as he walked past the group to his and Rei's room. ' _I never thought Rei can be... Amusing._' He thought.

He opened the door to their room and sat on the bed beside Rei. Rei turned to Kai and scowled at him. '_Ah... so he can be immature sometimes too...'_ Kai thought amused. Rei has been the one who Kai didn't have to worry about. The both of them were close of age and have formed a tentative frienship through the years. "Don't worry... they won't find out." Kai said breaking the silence. Rei looked at him and said, "How do you know? They said I looked different!"

"Of course you would look different. You're a vampire now and vampires have a tendency to...ah... how should I say this... attract humans." Kai said flatly. Rei turned to him a glint of pursuit in his eyes." So you say... vampires like you are attractive? or is it... that I'm attractive?" Rei's statement caught Kai by surprise. He watched Rei with wide eyes. Rei sickered making a trace of red appear on Kai's cheeks.

"I never thought you could blush Kai!" Rei said with a cheshire cat smile and laughed uncontrollably.

'_Rei... you're dead.' _Kai thought grimly. He pushed Rei to the bed's headboard making Rei flinch. His crimson eyes glowed and he looked at Rei with lust. He leaned closer to Rei's neck opening his lips a bit. Rei shivered to Kai's warm breath. " K-Kai... W-What are you planning t-to do?..." Rei said as Kai snickered. Kai was so close. He was about to bit Rei's neck softly making Rei squirm. He pulled back and sniggered menancingly. He rose to his feet and turned around heading for the bathroom. Rei held his neck with his right hand. 'That was... un-Kai like...' Rei thought controlling the heat starting to form on his cheeks. Kai turned to face Rei and said,

"Payback..." Kai said nonchalanly before he entered the bathroom leaving Rei blushing and speechless.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Hehe... so un-Kai like ;p Pls don't forget to read and review!**


	3. A message form the author

**Oniproduction Author's Notes:**

**I know its not allowed to do this but I can't think of any other ways to send this message to readers.**

**Let me start of by saying I'm sorry. I know it's my responsibility to finish this story as it's author and it's already been in hiatus for more than two years but my first priority is college. I started this story when I was 16 years old and now I'm turning 18 (whoops! that's such a long time). Writing isn't really my forte (I'm a fine arts student nearing my second year in college) but I'm willing to continue this story if any readers would like. I'll try my best to upload but if I can't, this story is up for adoption. Hopefully, college won't keep me so busy. Thank you to people who have reviewed and read this :)**


End file.
